A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical cord organizers, more specifically, a box that can store and organize a plurality of electrical cords.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a box that includes an array of helical cones that enable wires and cables to be manually wound or unwound in order to store and organize excess cable or wire length; wherein the box includes slits aligned along a front and rear surface that are adjacent each helical cone; wherein the slits have a curvature that enables a wire or cable to be, locked to said surface; wherein the lid includes a plurality of locking tabs for securement atop said box; wherein the lid includes a plurality of openings aligned above the helical cones, which enables viewing therein; wherein the shape of the helical cones enables each wire or cable to be wind therein without slipping or tangling; and wherein the box is placed adjacent a plurality of electrical devices so as to provide a means of storing and organizing a plurality of cables and wires having excess lengths.
The Hybiske et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,903) discloses a cable organizer that includes a cable spool that is mountable to an underside of a support surface and is used to organize, store, and separate cables and power cables used to operate and power electrical appliances. However, the organizer is not a box that encloses a plurality of conical towers that are used to organize individual cables and wires within and adjacent electrical devices.
The Lewis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,455) discloses a wire dispenser. Again, the dispenser dispenses a wire there from, and is not a box capable of storing a plurality of cables and wires upon helical towers located within said box.
The Solet Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,126) discloses a substantially rectangular storage container for organizing electronic equipment and cables. However, the storage container does not include an array of helical cones that are used to manually wind cables and wires around and which when enclosed inside of a box neatly stores and organizes said cables and wires.
The McDonald Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,846) discloses an audio wiring harness apparatus set forth to remove slack from existing coaxial-type cable utilized in the electrical association of various electronic components. However, the apparatus does not teach a box containing an array of helical cones that can be used to manually wind cables and/or wires thereon so as to store and organize said cable and/or wire adjacent a plurality of electrical devices.
The Hammonds Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,406) discloses a versatile modular device for organizing, shortening, and securing a plurality of cords such as cables, having a simple design that permits easy removal or addition of cords and a straightforward method for wrapping and securing an indiciaul cord to a desired length. However, the device does not use helical cones that wind a cord or wire thereon.
The Leatherman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,487) discloses a cable system that organizes multiple wires on spools for controlled release. However, the spools employ spring-loaded tensioners that rotate to un/wind cables thereon as opposed to a stationary helical cone upon which said cable is manually wound and enclosed within a box containing an array of said helical cones.
The Hawthorne Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,530) illustrates an ornamenral design for a cord organizer, which fails to teach helical cones that are contained within a box including a lid that encloses the entire organizer.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a box that includes an array of helical cones that enable wires and cables to be manually wound or unwound in order to store and organize excess cable or wire length; wherein the box includes slits aligned along a front and rear surface that are adjacent each helical cone; wherein the slits have a curvature that enables a wire or cable to be locked to said surface; wherein the lid includes a plurality of locking tabs for securement atop said box; wherein the lid includes a plurality of openings aligned above the helical cones, which enables viewing therein; wherein the shape of the helical cones enables each wire or cable to be wind therein without slipping or tangling; and wherein the box is placed adjacent a plurality of electrical devices so as to provide a means of storing and organizing a plurality of cables and wires having excess lengths. In this regard, the electrical cord organization box departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.